


Наизнанку

by blurberry



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurberry/pseuds/blurberry
Summary: Нет, он не будет громить дом. Он не будет кидаться стульями в стены и выбивать стёклышки из дверок этих антикварных шкафчиков. Переворачивать стеллажи с книгами тоже так себе затея. Они же весят целую тонну. А вот эти томики, которым уже перевалило за сотню лет, просто рассыплются в труху. Потом заебёшься всё это собирать. Ещё полы циклевать придётся, стены штукатурить. Плохая идея, Рэй, плохая.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith, Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 32





	Наизнанку

**Author's Note:**

> В магазин «всё по 100» завезли нездоровые отношения и Тренера
> 
> Nothing But Thieves – Particles
> 
> And I'm a shadow of a ghost  
> It's feeling as if somebody has taken host  
> Babe, I don't wanna make a scene  
> But I get self-destructive  
> And it's driving you away  
> Piece by piece  
> Day by day

Поверхность стола была не самым удобным местом, куда можно было уткнуться лицом. А ещё она отвратительно воняла полиролью. Рэй интенсивно заморгал и через несколько секунд от души чихнул.  
— Будь здоров, – раздалось сверху.

Несомненно, самое актуальное пожелание, когда висишь перекинутым через столешницу на подгибающихся ногах. Рэй неотрывно следит за секундной стрелкой, бегущей по кругу золочёного циферблата. Рубашка неприятно липнет к телу и наверняка собралась мятым комом под его животом. Кажется, в машине должна быть запасная. Вот только этот галстук к ней не подойдёт. Чужая рука вцепилась в его волосы на затылке и Рэй успел только шикнуть, прежде чем его снова ткнули лицом в любовно отполированное красное дерево. Рот наполнился кровью. Он с трудом разжал сведённые челюсти и потрогал языком прикушенную щёку. Твою же мать. Просто как ёбаный бульдог. Всего-то на мгновение зазевался. 

— Какая ты неженка, Рэй. Блядская принцесса, – хриплый севший голос из-за плеча. На бёдрах потом останутся синяки от пальцев. Ботинок Микки проезжается по его голени, и Рэй расставляет ноги шире, насколько это позволяют спущенные джинсы. Ему уже впору выступать в цирке дю Солей со своими акробатическими трюками.

Он снова чихнул. На глазах выступили слёзы, в горле запершило. Ебучая аллергия. Полироль или пыль. Он шмыгнул носом и утёр глаза. Стало только хуже. Рот продолжало заливать кровью, щека внутри распухла и противно саднила. Рэй заёрзал от такого количества неприятных ощущений, по миллиметру сводящих его с ума. Дьявол всегда таится в грёбаных деталях. Писк комара, пыль на полке, скол на чашке – вот что могло сорвать ему крышу.

— Ты не в настроении? – цепкая ладонь со знанием дела крепко сжала его, не нащупав должного воодушевления, – Или дебет с кредитом не сходится? Тебе же нравится так, – ему отвесили шлепок, снова с силой дёрнули за волосы и прикусили за холку. Львиные замашки, мать их. Он пытается расслабиться, но получается откровенно хреново.  
— Просто устал, – глухо отозвался он, вцепившись в стол до побелевших костяшек. 

Анализировать своё состояние сейчас – абсолютно гиблое занятие. Всё покатилось по пизде едва пробило полдень, а вся эта хитровыебанная гимнастика без трусов – лишь вишенка на торте. Это была не та ситуация, чтобы вежливо отказаться, сославшись на кучу дел или головную боль. Поэтому Рэй просто ждал. Без пяти восемь. Если поехать сразу домой, можно успеть свести отчёты за месяц и ещё неплохо выспаться. Можно даже захватить здесь что-нибудь на ужин. Хотя аппетита как-то… Он сцепил зубы, зажмурившись до искр из глаз и невольно вздрагивая от грубых рывков. 

— Не дёргайся так, не обламывай, – Микки тискает его как пятилетний пацан давит лизуна: пока тот не превратится в бесформенное месиво, – Ну же, прекрати. Тебя переклинило что ли?  
Его зажимают ещё сильнее, но это не помогает. Рэй и рад бы прекратить. Это что-то новое. Он пробует дышать, пробует не дышать – всё равно потряхивает. Наверное, от напряжения. Кожа горит. От любого касания его словно бьёт током: он весь сейчас оголённый нерв. Сорочка, кажется, соткана из крапивы.  
— А! – удивленно сказал Рэй, не сдержавшись, когда идеально ровные белоснежные зубы вновь сомкнулись на его шее сзади, а тело прошило импульсом боли, которая заискрила по позвоночнику и тугим узлом свернулась внизу живота, отразившись от поясницы. Его придавило к столу тяжестью чужого тела. Стало нестерпимо жарко и душно, будто выкачали весь кислород. Он прикрыл глаза, напрягая безнадёжно затекшие ноги. Снова чихнул, снова утёр выступившие слёзы. 

— Простудился? – спросили его в макушку.  
— Аллергия, – гнусаво ответил он.  
— Октябрь ведь.  
— На пыль наверное.  
— У меня тут где-то были салфетки, – с него наконец изволили слезть, и Рэй не без усилия разогнулся, сжав между челюстями очередную вспышку боли. Он несколько раз выдохнул, ожидая, когда его отпустит. Рубашке, как он и предполагал, настал полный пиздец. Хотя он догадывался, что видок у него в целом ещё тот. Он поморщившись натянул джинсы вместе с бельём.  
— Точно не хочешь? Я вроде как чувствую себя в долгу, – раздалось из-за спины.  
— Нет, – он зачем-то мотнул головой, сосредоточенно заправляя безнадёжно измятую ткань. Он весь был какой-то мятый, потный и выжатый. Очень хотелось в душ, но ещё больше хотелось свалить.  
— У тебя всё в порядке?

Ну а как же ещё? У него по-другому не бывает. У него порядок во всём, начиная квитанциями и заканчивая носками, отсортированными по цветам и оттенкам радуги в верхнем ящике комода. Весь мусор он привык хранить исключительно в собственной голове. Там для этого есть отдельный бункер, обнесённый колючей проволокой и сигнальной лентой с надписью «Ёбаный пиздец». Он поднёс свои очки к лицу, посмотрел сквозь них на свет, вздохнул и принялся тереть стёкла рукавом рубашки. Отвратительно, но хуже уже не будет, даже если он сейчас вытрет ей здесь полы.

— Рэй.  
Он надел очки, кое-как пригладил волосы и обернулся. Майкл смотрел вопросительно, сканировал его своим рентгеновским взглядом. Выглядел он потрёпанно, но вполне прилично, явно лучше, чем Смит. Рэй сцепил ладони перед собой и опустил взгляд, изучая собственные пальцы.  
— Ты слышишь?  
Он вскинул голову. В ушах гудит какой-то белый шум, во рту мерзкий металлический привкус, ноги ватные. Под черепом начинает ворочаться боль и он мысленно молится сам не зная кому, чтобы она не выпустила все когти и зубы раньше, чем он доберётся до дома.  
— Я говорю: стаканчик пропустишь со мной?  
— Я бы поехал, если больше нет… Дел, – а он очень надеялся, что их нет. Потому что больше он сегодня просто не выдержит.  
— Закинешь в мастерскую документы?

В машине он долго растирается влажными салфетками, как будто от этого есть какой-то толк, переодевает рубашку, пытается причесать торчащие во все стороны волосы, заливает глаза Визином, закидывается антигистаминным, релаксантом и лакирует этот коктейль обезболивающим. Две капсулы, чтобы наверняка. Бардачок уже походит на ебучий склад медикаментов. Зеркало заднего вида подсказывает, что все эти манипуляции не сильно ему помогли. 

Он проносится по мастерской со скоростью торнадо, оставив после себя аккуратно подшитые папки платёжек и коробку ассорти дорогущего бельгийского шоколада ручной работы, перевязанную шёлковой лентой. Пришлось сделать нехилый крюк, чтобы заехать в кондитерскую. Марципаны, какие-то орехи с непроизносимыми названиями, 189% самого отборного какао и вся эта поебень. Розалинд, конечно, уже уехала и сюрприз от Микки обнаружит только завтра. А для Рэя будет сюрпризом, если завтра он сможет встать с кровати и нормально передвигаться. 

Домой он добирается взвинченным до предела. Веко дёргается не переставая. Он обстоятельно паркуется в гараже, несколько минут глубоко дышит прохладным воздухом, слушая журчание садового водопада и глядя в тёмное небо. Едва переступив порог, он хлопает дверью так, что, кажется, шатается весь дом на своём охуительно крепком навороченном полимерном фундаменте.  
У него трясутся руки и клокочет всё внутри. 

В последний раз пребывая в этом состоянии, он разнёс спальню в такие щепки, что жутковато стало даже Банни, который потом руководил уборкой и причитал над осколками вазы как самая ретивая хозяюшка.  
— Может её склеить как, босс? Вещь-то дорогая.  
О да, охуеть какая дорогая. Но Рэю было насрать. Особенно из своей километровой ямы апатии, в которую он всегда падал после изнурительных и затмевающих всё вспышек бешенства. Он потом и не помнит ничего толком как какой-нибудь ебанутый оборотень после полнолуния.

Он нарочито медленно снимает пальто, вешает его, расправив каждую складочку, выравнивает ботинки по идеально прямой линии и отправляется на кухню, на ходу расстёгивая жилетку и не переставая размеренно дышать. Нет, он не будет громить дом. Он не будет кидаться стульями в стены и выбивать стёклышки из дверок этих антикварных шкафчиков. Переворачивать стеллажи с книгами тоже так себе затея. Они же весят целую тонну. А вот эти томики, которым уже перевалило за сотню лет, просто рассыплются в труху. Потом заебёшься всё это собирать. Ещё полы циклевать придётся, стены штукатурить. Плохая идея, Рэй, плохая. 

Он долго и тщательно моет руки, закатав рукава рубашки по локоть. Потом ставит чайник и медленно считает до ста. Потом забивает хуй на все эти церемонии и наливает себе сразу виски. Опрокидывает стакан и не чувствует вкуса, только глаза вновь начинают отчаянно слезиться. Он повторяет эту нехитрую последовательность, стягивает жилет и, с силой скомкав его, запускает куда-то в сторону окна. Тот взвивается под потолок огромной летучей мышью и пикирует на пол.

Вообще-то Рэй не относится так к вещам. Он всё оставляет на своих местах, аккуратно сложенным и отутюженным. Но сейчас он сам себя ощущает какой-то половой тряпкой. В ванной он с остервенением растирается мочалкой будто хочет соскоблить кожу. Потом наведывается в гостиную, чтобы снова выпить виски, но уже другого, двадцатилетнего. Подарок Микки, кстати. Когда это пойло только разливали по бочкам, у Рэя ещё был шанс свернуть в другом направлении. Вот только он сомневался, что в итоге всё сложилось бы иначе. Он несколько минут сидит в кресле, не двигаясь и не мигая, пялясь в одну точку как ящерица.  
А потом звонит Тренер.

— Рэй, всё хорошо? Ты собирался заехать.  
Блять. Он закрывает глаза ладонью. Ему хочется с размаху удариться головой о чайный столик. За что, почему и доколе.  
— Сегодня не выйдет.  
— Это я понял.  
Нет, ты не понял. Ты ничего не понял. И это хорошо. Рэй бросает взгляд в сторону секретера, на котором оставил кобуру. В один из таких дней всё закончится навсегда. Финальными титрами. На его надгробии.  
— Мне жаль, – говорит он со вздохом и это чистая правда, – Думал, освобожусь раньше, – и это тоже правда, – Я собирался позвонить, – а вот это уже художественный вымысел.  
Он не собирался. Он даже не забыл. Он попросту перестал понимать, какой сейчас день. Ему казалось, что проснулся он в понедельник, а к вечеру настал сразу четверг. По пути домой он уже с трудом осознавал происходящее и думал хуй пойми о чём. О том, как бы не въехать в столб. Или не свалиться в Темзу с моста. Искушение было. Просто резко выкрутить руль и добрый вечер.  
— Ничего, бывает. Как ты?  
— Всё в норме, – слишком бодро говорит он. Кого ты хочешь наебать, Рэймонд?  
— Ну да, – усмешка. Он буквально видит как сдвигаются тёмные брови, – Ладно, мне нужно зал закрыть.  
— Я позвоню завтра, хорошо? Может загляну вечером.  
— Да пожалуйста, ты мой график знаешь.  
— Угу, - многозначительно говорит он и сопит в трубку, сжимая её так, словно готов раздавить. По голове будто ударили кувалдой. Видимо, он как-то выдаёт своё состояние, потому что Тренер осторожно спрашивает:  
— Тебе как-нибудь помочь? Я могу приехать.

Рэй сжимает губы. По позвоночнику бежит холодок. От него сейчас фонит на километр вокруг. От его излучения в округе должны завянуть все живые изгороди и передохнуть все карпы в декоративных подогреваемых прудах. Он вывернут наизнанку, а это зрелище не для слабонервных. Он не готов никому показывать своё искорёженное нутро, особенно человеку, которым дорожит. Да, дорожит. Пора бы уже в этом признаться. Хотя бы себе. Он не сможет объяснить своё состояние, которого сам боится сильнее всего на свете. Ему просто нужно немного времени, чтобы принять привычную форму, вывернуться бронёй наружу и выпустить шипы. Поэтому он говорит:  
— Просто замотался.  
— Ну тогда… Подожди секунду, – в трубке что-то зашуршало и в отдалении раздался голос Прайм-тайма: – Тренер, тут это крепление отвалилось ко всем хер… Ой, Вы заняты?  
Из динамика долетел тяжёлый вздох. Рэй усмехнулся и поинтересовался:  
— Что за крепление?  
— Понятия не имею. Вот и посмотрим. Пока, Рэй.  
— Пока.

Он одним махом допивает содержимое стакана, несколько минут сидит опустив голову и вцепившись в мокрые волосы. Наконец залезает в чаты и набирает: «Прости меня». Хочется прибавить «За всё» для полноты картины. В лучшем духе викторианских романов. Он зависает так на минуту. Потом стирает всё подчистую. Телефон звякает новым уведомлением.  
«Ты ок?» и сразу же: «Ты дома?», – Микки. Проверяет, не воплотился ли сценарий со столбом и Темзой.  
«Да, всё хорошо, спасибо» – отвечает Смит.  
«Кажется я перегнул сегодня».  
Рэй откидывается на спинку кресла, прикрыв глаза. У него от всей этой херни начинается мигрень.  
«Меня заносит иногда ты знаешь», – О да, он знает как никто другой. Хочется опустить телефон в стакан и залить виски до краёв. Почему именно сегодня?  
«Всё в порядке», – набирает он уже осточертевшую до тошноты фразу и открывает другую переписку. Гипнотизирует клавиатуру.  
Уведомления продолжают сыпаться как из грёбаного рога изобилия:  
«Ты у меня золото Рэй», – Ах ты ж боже.  
«Заедешь завтра к Прессфилдам?»,  
«Крыльцо посчитать»,  
«Заодно цветы польёшь». 

Полить цветы означало проверить плантацию: температурный режим, грунт на содержание нитратов, влажность, освещение, высоту кустов, размах листьев, микроклимат в коллективе смотрителей и вообще всё, что можно.  
«Хорошо», – отвечает он.  
«Без обид?».  
У него начинается тик, мелко дрожат пальцы и дёргается уголок рта. Он переходит из чата в чат как заведённый, отыгрывая свою компульсию.  
«Всё ок», – наконец пишет он Микки, у которого так некстати взыграла совесть. Раньше чувства Рэя его так не волновали. 

Когда он точно так же как сегодня утыкал его лицом в этот хренов стол и тянул за галстук как за удавку. Пока Рэй бился в конвульсиях, хрипел, цеплялся за его руки, сносил на пол документы, пресс-папье и коллекционные ручки, трепыхался будто глупая рыба об лёд и почти отключался, а на шее потом оставался след как у висельника. Когда на кураже опрокидывал его на сиденье тогда ещё видавшего виды Форда, с мясом вырывая пуговицы на рубашке. Когда смотрел в его огромные зрачки, распластав на жутко неудобном диване в Принцессе Виктории и крепко сжимая горло. Когда оставлял на его спине и бёдрах уродливые отметины пряжкой его же собственного ремня. Хотя Рэй, между прочим, просил притормозить. Вот только стоп-слова в их пизданутых играх не было.

Уже лет семь, с тех пор как Розалинд вошла в его грешную жизнь, Микки не возникал у него на пороге посреди ночи с лихорадочно блестящим невменяемым взглядом и мешком совершенно ебанутых фантазий, требующих немедленного воплощения в реальность. Сейчас Рэй не хотел бы вернуть те дни. Задницу тогда припекало гораздо сильнее. Во всех смыслах. Но тогда ему это не просто нравилось, его от этого тащило на реактивной тяге. Он будто сидел на какой-то кислоте, загружался ей на завтрак, обед и ужин. Иначе почему выбравшись из очередной злоебучей передряги и чудом уцелев, так неистово хотелось трахаться в любой плоскости и позиции? Ну и тот факт, что они с Микки одного поля подгнившие ягоды, со счетов тоже списывать не стоило. Суперлайк и стопроцентный мэтч в их криминальном Тиндере для больных ублюдков.

С появлением Роз его в какой-то момент накрыло догадкой, что эта их порочная связь вот-вот полностью прервётся. Всё-таки возраст. Статус. Приоритеты. Ему тогда стало дико не по себе. У него кроме Микки ведь ничего не было: Пирсон был и работодателем, и семьёй и чуть ли не смыслом существования. Рэй даже накидался на свадьбе до зелёных чертей и понял это только когда его выловили из фонтана при полном параде: в смокинге и с белой розой в петлице. Он был шафером как-никак. Его представление не сильно впечатлило гостей. В программе были и другие, более зрелищные номера. Спонтанный стриптиз от очень уважаемой герцогини, импровизированный турнир по крикету, кавер Адель в исполнении Банни и Фрейзера.

Спустя некоторое количество времени, литров и грамм Рэй понял, что, оказывается, можно жить и без этих озаряющих вспышек адреналина и тестостерона. И в этом были свои плюсы. Больше не нужно было ждать незваных гостей в любое время суток. До тех пор, пока на горизонте не появился Флэтчер, конечно. Не нужно было потом глушить горькое послевкусие этих свиданий на час. Не нужно было балансировать на тонкой грани чужих пристрастий и полировать кафельный пол сомнительной чистоты идеально отглаженными, сшитыми на заказ брюками, а чужой член – собственной глоткой. В конце концов, сам Микки никуда не делся, работа тоже и Рэй научился довольствоваться этим фактом. 

Он ощущал себя как с похмелья: вначале жизнь казалась беспросветной, а потом выяснилось, что умирать совсем не обязательно. Вот только едва он излечился, как вновь обнаружил себя в кабинке туалета Принцессы Виктории с рукой Майкла Пирсона в своих трусах. Если бы его жизнь была дурацким комедийным сериалом, он выдал бы какую-нибудь идиотскую реплику вроде: «Сам не понимаю, как это получилось» и ещё минуту смотрел бы в камеру. Он тогда мало что соображал. Во-первых, был занят тем, чтобы не уронить очки в унитаз; во-вторых, пытался не задохнуться, пока босс с силой зажимал его рот; а в-третьих, старался занять какую-то более-менее удобную позу. И да, он слукавил бы, если бы сказал, что происходящее ему не нравится. Стоило Микки лишь чуть подтолкнуть, и всю столь тщательно выстраиваемую линию обороны Рэя снесло ко всем хуям лавиной его же собственных тщательно подавляемых желаний.

Всё не вернулось на круги своя, но вышло на какую-то новую орбиту. Каждый раз был похож на приземление ебучего астероида, о котором становилось известно за пять секунд до столкновения: редко, но пиздец как метко. Невозможно было ничего просчитать и предпринять: только вспышка и выжженные руины. Микки любил и берёг Розалинд. Ну и побаивался, конечно. Потому что она живо открутила бы ему яйца за какие-нибудь сомнительные фокусы. Видимо, в этом и было дело: эту свою припиздь он благоразумно предпочитал утаивать, а вынести на себе её мог только старый добрый несгораемый, неубиваемый, проверенный всеми возможными способами Рэймонд. 

Рэймонда Микки, вероятно, тоже любил. Какой-то особой странной любовью. Она проявлялась фразочками типа: «Ты у меня золото», «Ты мой лучший человек» и «Ты в этих брюках просто персик»; улыбочками, посиделками у камина под дорогущий виски охренеть скольколетней выдержки, подарками на Рождество и дни рождения, редкими ужинами в семейном кругу и, конечно же, дикой еблей в туалете. 

Кем был Рэй, чтобы остановить эту блядскую карусель, на которую по неосторожности влез двадцать лет назад, возомнив себя охуенно взрослым и крутым. Правая рука Микки Пирсона! Но правая рука – штука многофункциональная. Сейчас он ощущал себя слишком старым для этих американских горок, хотя иногда его по-прежнему перекрывало так, что он и цвета не мог различить. Тогда и стол, впивающийся в живот, и эта боль, и грубость – всё казалось самым правильным на свете, как будто ничего другого он и не заслуживал. Его извращённая привязанность к Микки прорастала с новой силой, сплетаясь с его дремлющей до поры до времени ненавистью к себе, парализуя конечности и волю словно ядовитый плющ. 

Он никогда не сомневался в себе на работе, он был охуительно уверен и собран, у него никогда не дрожали руки в самый ответственный момент, у него всегда был готов план и ещё два на всякий случай. Но под тяжёлым взглядом Микки его агрегатное состояние резко менялось. Он уже давно перестал задаваться вопросом, почему всё это терпит. Просто как-то примирился с тем фактом, что ему это _нужно_. Пирсон щедро подкармливал его шизу и все многочисленные комплексы, привязывал к себе и дёргал за ниточки. Рэй это понимал. Все побочные эффекты были ему хорошо известны и неоднократно испытаны на себе. Но это его нихуя не останавливало. Десять минут бессознательного, отупляющего, извращённого удовольствия, а потом два дня ломки, блевотины и дистиллированного отвращения к себе – очень равноценный обмен. Чисто физически Рэй мог бы с лёгкостью уделать Майкла одной левой. Прямо по его идеальной голливудской улыбке. Но проблема была далеко за пределами физики. 

Он варился в этом адском котле, казалось, целую вечность и никогда не грезил о тихой гавани, но она внезапно возникла сама собой, запакованная в клетчатый спортивный костюм. Это было гораздо меньше похоже на ядерную бомбардировку без объявления войны, чем всё то, что происходило в его жизни. Притяжение было довольно сильным, почти физически ощутимым, а природа его была абсолютно неясна. Рэй основательно подвис и словно очнулся от спячки. Карие глаза и ирландский акцент никогда не были в списке его предпочтений. Как и нормальные отношения. На него не давили и не возили мордой об стол. И ему это, чёрт побери, нравилось. Потому что он хоть и был отбитым на всю голову, двойную порцию таких наслаждений не осилил бы даже со стопроцентной скидкой. 

С Тренером он взял ситуацию в свои руки. Вернее, ему так казалось, когда после месяца танцев с бубном вокруг да около, он приехал сам в воскресенье утром под каким-то идиотским предлогом. В общем-то, ему было понятно, чем это закончится ещё когда он подбирал рубашку в тон к жилетке. И когда вбивал адрес Тренера в навигаторе. И когда стоял на светофорах, разглядывая редких прохожих, перебежками несущихся по тротуарам под пронизывающим ветром и дождём, с которым еле-еле справлялись дворники Рендж Ровера. Его встретили в пижамных штанах и растянутой футболке, под которую он почти с порога полез своими ледяными подрагивающими пальцами. Тренер его инициативу с энтузиазмом подхватил, довольно напористо засосав Рэя прямо на том же месте и как-то сразу идеально правильно сжав его ширинку. Дуэт жилетки и рубашки не был оценен по достоинству и распался где-то по пути в спальню.

Оказаться за таким занятием на кровати Рэю было в диковинку. Его повредившийся воспалённый мозг расценивал это как какую-то экзотику. Он не знал, что делать. У него спрашивали разрешения. Его целовали, не вырывая куски плоти и души. Система висла безнадёжно. В окно стучал дождь. Он часто моргал и поначалу пытался прятать лицо.

_— Можно на тебя посмотреть, Рэй?_

Он позволил отвести свой локоть и обжёгся о внимательный взгляд. Его окатило волной неясного смущения. Он ощущал бы себя гораздо комфортней, если бы его отделали сразу в прихожей, у вешалки, развернув к стене и предварительно врезав под колени притаившимся в углу зонтом-тростью. Но в какой-то момент он забылся и распробовал это новое ощущение. Его фантазии запредельного рейтинга на тему зонтиков и прочих подручных предметов уступили место реальности. В которой его держали крепко, но не причиняя боли. В которой его не называли последними словами и не хлестали как загнанную лошадь. В которой его касались так осторожно, что он задерживал дыхание, удивлённо распахивал глаза и шёпотом просил: «Сделай так ещё», словно в нём задели какие-то скрытые струны. А ещё в этой реальности он был активным участником. Он обнимал, касался, целовал, хоть вначале и как-то по-дикому, урывками. Это определённо был самый увлекательный эксперимент, который он готов был повторить бесчисленное множество раз.

По нему невооружённым взглядом было видно, что беды с башкой у него серьёзные, и Тренер наверняка просёк это ещё в их первую встречу. А после той пантомимы, которую Рэй добрый час разыгрывал лёжа под ним, сомнений в тяжёлой контузии остаться было не должно. И в общем-то Смит понял бы, если бы его выставили за дверь без приглашения на файв-о-клок. Но с того дня они уже много раз пили чай в разное время дня и ночи.

Он не знал, догадывался ли Тренер о происходящем. И каком именно. Потому что любой факт из его жизни походил на выдержку из какой-нибудь книги ебанутых достижений. И если вдуматься, его насквозь больные отношения с Микки не были в топе этого списка. Но это почему-то дёргало его сильней всего. Он даже пытался об этом сказать. Только облечь такой пиздец в слова было бы не под силу и самому Данте в Божественной комедии. Курс классической литературы Оксфорда никак не помогал. В итоге он выдал что-то вроде:  
— Я. В общем. Это. Не знаю. Как сказать. Я иногда веду себя. Странно, – и замигал глазами как семафор. 

У Тренера, конечно, был опыт работы с таким шифром: всё-таки в его зале именно на этом диалекте и изъяснились. Может быть, он всё понял. И ещё давно. Прочитал по глазам. Или по невротическим реакциями. Или по едва заметным следам на шее, бёдрах, ключицах и чёрт знает где ещё. Хотя Рэй всегда забивался в нору и ссылался на тотальную занятость пока красноречивые последствия их с Микки тесного партнёрства не сойдут. 

Иногда он ловит на себе долгие и пристальные взгляды Тренера, словно тот пытается найти какую-то разгадку. Или уже нашёл. Иногда он просыпается в холодном поту с бешено стучащим сердцем, колотясь как в припадке под шёпот на ухо:  
— Тихо-тихо, Рэй, иди ко мне.  
Хуй знает, что он там мог наговорить в этом ебанутом пограничном состоянии. 

Той ночью, когда Смита пробило на откровения, пальцы, перебиравшие его волосы на мгновение замерли, и через несколько секунд Тренер ответил:  
— У всех свои странности. Не обязательно говорить. Но если захочешь, я послушаю про твоих тараканов. Мне с тобой хорошо, знаешь? Хоть ты иногда как будто улетаешь куда-то далеко.  
_Хорошо._ Рэй тогда был очень рад, что затеял этот разговор в темноте. Потому что это «хорошо» грозилось вот-вот политься из глаз. Порой он действительно улетал, но не по своей воле и не в закат на радужном единороге. Его утягивало туда, куда не берут пассажиров и он многое отдал бы, чтобы всегда твёрдо стоять на земле. Не анализировать, не вспоминать, не думать. Быть здесь и сейчас. Ведь здесь и вправду было так хорошо.

«День тяжёлый, извини». Блять. Курсор снова беспощадно сожрал его попытки. Он закрыл чат. Покосился на бутылку. Вспомнил про ебучее крыльцо Прессфилдов. Потом про Лору. Потом про Аслана. Потом про Флэтчера. Задёргалось веко. Звякнул телефон. Рэй вздрогнул всем телом. Пожалуйста, Микки, кончай с этими покаяниями и ложись уже нахуй спать. Но сообщение было от Тренера: фото рассыпавшихся по полу зала блинов для штанги и вырванной с корнем стойки. Рэй улыбнулся. Покусал губу. Нажал на дозвон.

— Что, так понравилась картина? – через динамик долетала ответная улыбка и шум улицы.  
— Впечатляющая абстракция. Выпьешь со мной кофе утром?  
— У меня с утра тренировка со старшими, так что…  
— Я заеду пораньше, идёт? Мне по пути.  
— Ну раз так, идёт.  
Его подмывало что-то сказать. Вот только он сам не знал, что.  
— До завтра, - произнёс он, вложив всё самое светлое, что смог наскрести в потаённых уголках своей тёмной души. В трубке чьи-то голоса, шаги, гудки клаксонов.  
— Рэй, подожди, – видимо Тренер куда-то свернул, потому что стало значительно тише, – Может мне кажется, но звучишь ты странно. Если захочешь поговорить или, не знаю, помолчать захочешь, я здесь. В любое время. Может это не нужно, но всё же, имей в виду. Хорошо?  
— Да, – он вдавил ногти в ладонь, что есть силы, – Спасибо. Я сейчас неважно соображаю. Поговорим завтра, ладно? Прямо с утра я у тебя. Мне хочется, – он на мгновение запнулся, – Побыть немного. С тобой.

А завтра он подберёт подходящие слова. Или хотя бы улыбку. Заедет в кофейню. Да, он послушает весь ассортимент их понтовых сортов и обжарок от вечно бодрого баристы, который будет тараторить и улыбаться так, будто каждый час заправляется тройным эспрессо. Захватит коробку пончиков для карапузов. Которые, конечно, не заслужили этот щедрый углеводный удар, да ещё после происшествия со стойкой и блинами. Но всё же. Он сможет задержаться за полчаса. Или чуть дольше. Посмаковать кофе на заднем дворе или посидеть на продавленном диване в тренерской, под предлогом обсуждения важных взрослых вопросов забаррикадировавшись от вечно голодных подопечных, учуявших запах свежей выпечки. Несколько минут объятий. Разговоров ни о чём. 

А может, он наконец сможет сказать. Что ему порой страшно. И не в те моменты, когда в затылок дышит пиздец и весь лондонский батальон красной армии. Что ему бывает больно. И это ничем не заглушить. Что он такой, какой есть и другим уже никогда не станет. Что он так и будет биться меж двух огней. Что он, возможно, просит слишком многого. Но он всё же просит.

В конце концов, ничего не случится с этим грёбаным крыльцом, которое разрушается последнюю сотню лет и протянет ещё столько же даже без реставрации. Это же сраный кусок камня. А он, Рэй, живой. Хоть и вспоминает об этом редко. Он поднялся, невольно скривившись от вспыхнувшей боли. Замер на несколько секунд, глубоко вздохнул и, прихватив кобуру, не спеша отправился в спальню. Нахуй отчёты, нахуй крыльцо. У него есть более приятные вещи, о которых хочется подумать перед сном. 


End file.
